


Two Slayers, No Waiting

by thewiggins



Series: Femslash Drabbles [9]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: 1970s, Boxer Rebellion, Character Death, China, Drabble, F/F, Gen, New York City, Rare Pairings, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Time Travelling Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewiggins/pseuds/thewiggins
Summary: Xin Rong was ready to die. Until a time rift opened and took her to another slayer fighting the same vampire that had been about to kill her.





	Two Slayers, No Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fanfic tropes cycle of Femslash 100. Trope in question: time travel.  
> Could be read as femslash or gen, since it doesn't get to a point where anything could happen between the characters.  
> Also, I can't tell y'all how much I love that there was already a "Time Traveling Lesbians" tag!

Everything around her was fire and chaos. Screams, gunshots, and even explosions rattled the once calm temple and the foreign demon was grinning at her. Xin Rong was going to die. She'd seen it in a dream and knew better than to discount dreams. The demon was closing in on her. The last explosion had thrown her and she’d lost her weapon. 

Suddenly the crackle of magic split a hole in the air beside her. She didn’t know if it lead to death or salvation. She dove.

—

Nikki fought the pasty-assed punk vampire. He was a good fighter, almost as good as her. She’d win in the end. 

Only to fight another vampire tomorrow and another the night after that. 

Always fighting and always doing it alone. 

Then the air tore open and a Chinese girl in old-school silk pajamas tumbled into the subway car, shocking both combatants. The girl looked at Nikki in confusion, then her eyes went wide when she saw Pasty-Ass. She punched him hard enough to send him stumbling back and suddenly Nikki knew. This girl was the Slayer. Another one. Somehow. 

A wave of new energy rushed through Nikki. The other slayer said something in rapid Chinese and grabbed the vampire by his stupid safety-pin studded shirt, allowing Nikki to drive her stake through his heart. As he exploded into dust, the two slayers exchanged wide grins. Nikki didn’t know how this was possible, but it was sure gonna be nice having another slayer around.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel both vaguely guilty and yet not at all sorry for killing off Spike in this story. Normally I love him, but from these two's point of view he's undeniably the bad guy and I enjoyed giving them a chance to win the fight and find something worth living for.


End file.
